Jacket
Jacket, also known by the name of his signature mask Richard, is a violent criminal originating from Miami. This is the ninth character made available to the community in PAYDAY 2. He was released alongside Hotline Miami 2 on March 10, 2015, along with his signature weapons, the Jacket's Piece and Carpenter's Delight. Background Although Jacket is the last one to brag – he doesn’t speak at all – his achievements in the criminal underworld are widely known. Allegedly, he once wiped out the entire Russian mafia in Miami all on his own. His background in the military and his unflinching attitude towards over-the-top violence has made him an excellent hitman – or “messenger” as some like to call it. For unknown reasons he remains completely mute and chooses to communicate only with the help of a tape recorder – playing back bits and pieces of language learning tapes, PAs and documentary narrations instead of speaking. Trivia * As noted in the original Hotline Miami, "Richard" could be Jacket's real first name, as the 50 Blessings organization names the animal masks in the game after their respective owners, though it is never confirmed that the Richard mask originally belonged to Jacket. ** Jacket's mask in PAYDAY 2-related contents differs significantly from its Hotline Miami counterpart, the rooster head being much larger and more rounded, while the cockscomb and wattle are smaller and much shorter in length. * As Dennaton Games have yet to reveal Jacket's true face, his appearance as depicted in PAYDAY 2 is likely not canon. * Jacket is the first character in the PAYDAY series that doesn't have a known actor, though there have been debates among both the Hotline Miami and PAYDAY playerbases about his resemblance to Jonatan Söderström, founder of Dennaton Games and creator of the Hotline Miami series. * Despite not currently making an appearance in the Crimewave Edition of PAYDAY 2, the asset files related to Jacket are apparently already bundled with the latest version. Due to a probable bug, Dragan will sometimes use Jacket's Shield-killing confirmation clips. * As of current, Jacket is the only heister to not wear a dress suit, going with his signature jacket and jeans instead. * Jacket's first appearance in the PAYDAY universe was in the teaser trailer for Hotline Miami, appearing with a baseball bat near the end of the video, presumably there to finish off an unknown Russian man Wolf was beating up. ** During the lead up to Jacket's introduction, he walks down a hallway off-camera and taps his baseball bat on the ground similar to a scene in the movie Inglorious Basterds. * Jacket is the first "silent" heister as he never speaks by himself. ** Jacket uses a tape recorder with simple tutorials playing, most often language tapes and physical fitness ones. He plays back "Arms outstretched" as a domination line, and when calling for Dallas or Wolf, he will occasionally play back "Texas" and "A wolf," respectively. ** Jacket is, technically speaking, the first character to be "voiced" by more than one voice actor and instead is voiced by four. ** It is unknown how he activates the tape recorder while both hands are visible or he's carrying a two-handed weapon. This is probably for gameplay reasons. ** Given the amount of quotes Jacket can speak, the tape is likely very, very long. The game attempts to recreate the rewind\fast-forward effect of a tape, but it is unrealistic due to the speed of the tape getting rewound\fast-forwarded. ** Stranger yet, during stealth, when marking enemies or security cameras, the volume of the tape is still the same, yet he will not be discovered. * Similar to John Wick, Jacket too had reportedly wiped out a Russian mob on his own. This is a reference to his killing spree in Hotline Miami. ** Jacket is also a promotional crossover like Wick, though unlike Wick he does not come free. ** Jacket's signature "mask" also does not contain his name, similar to Wick's "The Collateral" sunglasses. ** Like Wick, he doesn't wear the latex gloves like the rest of the crew, instead opting to wrap bandages around his hands in a similar fashion to that of a boxer. This leaves his fingers uncovered, which is an unusual choice for an individual of criminal nature as it would make him likely to leave finger prints behind. ** Alongside Wick and Chains, Jacket is the third heister with a background in an elite military unit. * Aside from Wolf, Jacket is currently the only other heister to be shown visibly injuring/killing a special unit in promotional media, in this case a Cloaker. Better than Wolf, however, as Jacket was apparently able to wipe out the Cloaker's entire SWAT entourage, binding and visibly scaring him before finishing him off with a hammer, all by himself without any sign of injuries or struggle (Wolf was shot once by the Bulldozer, and he still had to struggle a fair bit before finally being able to overpower his opponent). ** If you look at the right side of the opening scene in the video, you can barely see the helmet of a Taser slumped against the wall. * Due to the events of the game Hotline Miami taking place in 1989, if Jacket were to appear in PAYDAY 2 he would have to be somewhere around mid-50 years of age. However, in his character description, his age group is marked simply as "unknown". ** Being a collaborative promotion, Jacket is the first and only non-canon heister so far. *** Jacket's status as a canon character is debatable, however, as one of the developers of Hotline Miami 2 has declined to declare that Jacket is non-canon on his twitter when asked. Of course, since this is Dennaton Games' opinion, it may not be completely true.https://twitter.com/dpunktw/status/585582546773245952 * The Jacket Character Pack's trailer was made in Source Filmmaker. Overkill thanks "Porky-da-Corgi" for help with the trailer. * Jacket's cassette player may be a Walkman as they were popular during the 80s. * After Dragan, Jacket is the second heister to not be inducted into the gang by another crew member. He is also the first heister to not have any canonical relations to the PAYDAY storyline at all. ** It is possible that Wolf had recruited Jacket, as they both appear in the Hotline Miami DLC trailer and they both have a history of psychopathic tendancies. * Contrary to Hotline Miami and his appearance in the trailer for the DLC, Jacket in-game has his varsity jacket opened to reveal his t-shirt underneath. This was likely done to reveal the "Suit" and "Light Ballistic Vest" armors. * Jacket's recorder will sometimes play a GenSec automated answering tape when interacting with a pager. * On the Hype Train "goal completed" picture, Jacket's hair is shown as brown instead of his in-game blonde hair. References Videos PAYDAY 2 Hotline Miami DLC Payday 2 Soundtrack - Simon Viklund - Breath of Death (Jacket Character Pack Trailer Music) PAYDAY 2 Jacket Character Pack Trailer Jacket voice lines Gallery Hlm2 jacket rendered.png|Full-screen of Jacket totallynotstolen.jpg|Jacket's face model in-game. Jacket.jpg|Jacket as introduced in his trailer Jacket 2.jpg|Jacket sitting on a pile of bodies Jacket 3.jpg|Jacket in the Hotline Miami Teaser Trailer Jacket 80s Trailer.jpg|Jacket in his 80s themed trailer. Jacket wielding hammer and uzi.jpg|Blood splattered Jacket wielding his signature weapon and hammer. de:Jacket ru:Джекет Category:Characters (Payday 2)